The subject matter disclosed in this specification relates to a method for locating underground deposits of hydrocarbon including a method for producing oil or gas from an Earth formation that utilizes a highlighting method (and its associated system and computer program and program storage device) for highlighting an object in a three dimensional scene, the highlighting method being practiced by a software package adapted to be stored in a workstation, the software package representing a three-dimensional (3D) visualization product that will highlight objects in an arbitrary three-dimensional (3D) scene.
In most of 3D visualization applications, the user must select an object (e.g., a well, a horizon, or a fault) in the application data tree or list in order to perform some operation. In order to accentuate a selected object among other objects in the tree or list, the selected object can be highlighted. It is also desirable to highlight the selected object in the application 3D window. This specification discloses a software package, known as a “Highlighting Software”, that is adapted to be stored in a computer system. When the “Highlighting Software” is executed by a Central Processing Unit (CPU) and a Graphical Processing Unit (GPU) of the computer system, the computer system will highlight objects in an arbitrary three-dimensional (3D) scene that is being recorded or displayed on the computer system's recorder or display device.